


Ignoring the Temptation

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [18]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s08e11 The One With Ross's Step Forward, F/M, Joey POV, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey eyed the door to his room for what had to be the hundredth time that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words. Originally, I had just wanted to write about Joey's POV at the end of the episode, but it also happened to work well at drabble-length and happened to fit this particular prompt.

Joey eyed the door to his room for what had to be the hundredth time that night. The doorknob beckoned to him, a siren song, telling him that Rachel was in the next room, “erotically charged” and probably experiencing similar turbulent thoughts. 

Joey wouldn’t normally turn down a hot, horny woman who came on to him, but this was _Rachel_. More importantly, this was _vulnerable_ Rachel, who only suggested sleeping together due to overwhelming pregnancy hormones. He would never take advantage of her in this state.

Joey clenched the sheets on his bed and resolved to ignore the powerful temptation.


End file.
